


Secure

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's secure in his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/gifts).



> Written anonymously for J_S_Cavalcante for More Joy Day 2008.

Fraser watches as Stella approaches Ray outside of Interrogation Room One, a flirty smile on her lips. He observes her attempts to attract Ray's interest - the small, casual-seeming touches to his arm and chest, the glances from under her eyelashes, the slow, teasing lick of her tongue across red lipstick. Fraser wants to rush over to them and pull her away, stake his claim on Ray, bare his teeth and growl to protect his territory. He does none of that. Instead, he smiles at Ray, secure in his love.

-fin-


End file.
